With You
by deepinspace
Summary: 'I have no regrets with you' tiny tiny yaoi waring ^^ a short fic abt kurei n koganei aft the endin


Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters no matter how hard I wish I did. They belong to the one and only Anzai Nobuyuki. I don't make any money out of this, don't think that anyone will pay to read my fics. ^^ I'm just a hazard to myself~ so irritating~ ^^

With You 

_"I have no regrets with you."_

        The night was quiet, filled with only their breaths and the mating sounds that the crickets made outside. It was peaceful here, unlike there... where even late into the night, there were still sounds coming from the roads. Everything was different, even the stars shone more brightly amidst the dark autumn sky here.

          Autumn… How long had passed since they came to this place... 

         "Ah choo..." 

         Kurei opened his eyes only to find himself staring into a pair of molten amber eyes. 

        "Gomene nii-chan... ah choo!"

         Silently, Kurei shifted closer to the boy to pull the covers up for him. "Arigatou..." The boy mumbled as he snuggled down into the covers. A gentle smile flickered over Kurei's lips as he watched the younger boy curl himself up into a small fur ball. With his spunk and energy, the simple life here must be tough on him... that thought made its way up into his brain again... but he just dismissed it every time it appeared. Different reasons flashed across his mind to rationalize his action, but somewhere down in his heart he knew that those were only useless and weak reasons. Maybe... just maybe... he was just too afraid to hear his regrets and to lose him in the end.

         "Nii chan..." His voice broke the silence as Kurei turned to face him. "Nii chan... do you miss Raiha san and Neon san?"

          "... ..." The question was asked after all... only that he was the one who was to answer it.

         "Kaoru..."

         "Hm?"

         "What about you? Do you... miss... them?"

         "Who? Raiha san and Neon san?"

         "No. Recca... Yanagi... them..."

         "... ..." Koganei yawned as he rubbed his eyes, sleeply. "Gomene nii chan. I'm tired from the chores today... Oyasume nasai..."

        "... ..." Kurei watched as Koganei flipped his back towards him. After a moment of silence. Kurei finally spoke, "Kaoru... don't pretend that you're asleep." Since the question was already asked, he might as well hear the answer... even though its might be regrets that he would hearing.

        "... Nii chan... if i told you that I didn't miss them, I would be lying."

        Kurei clenched his fist unknowingly as he felt something drive itself straight through his heart. 

       "... Nii chan... don't you also miss the noisy streets, the tall buildings, the bright lights, the cars, the TV, the Playstation... " Koganei's tone was cheerful as he continued with his list.

        Kurei bit at his lip as he listened to Koganei. He was so naive. So much so as to think that Koganei would not have any regrets coming here. He didn't blame Koganei, after all the boy had given up everything, his future, his friends, his life to come to a place like this where there was nothing to offer to him. 

       What could a thirteen year old who was used to the noisy streets, the busy life, the bright lights, the vivacious sounds and the colourful world, do in a place of the past? He wondered if Koganei had really thought carefully about the consequences before jumping here with him. Kurei laughed bitterly to himself as remembered his own words, "You can't go back anymore." Maybe the words just didn't sink in at that time as Koganei had delivered a flying kick to his face. 

       When he had decided to come here, he came back knowing that he that he had nothing to lose. He didn't want to be in that world anymore. It didn't belong to him. The future was not his. He came to the future for the past. 

        But it was different for Koganei. The future held so much for him. So much more than he could ever offer... ...

       "Demo nii chan..." Koganei's voice interrupted him. He was so caught up with his own thoughts that he didn't realise that Koganei had stopped talking a long time ago.      

         "Nii chan!" Tugging at Kurei's sleeves, Koganei called out again seeing that Kurei was not responding. Forcing Kurei to turn to face him.

           "Demo nii chan, if i were to stay there... I would be missing you."

          Kurei could only stare as Koganei flashed him a bright smile, fangs and all included.

          "So, nii chan, stop being a baka and just hold me ok? Its cold tonight."

          "Oyasume nasai niichan... " Koganei mumbled as he buried himself into Kurei's embrace.

          "Oyasume nasai." 

          "Nii chan?" 

          "Hm?"

          "I have no regrets with you."

          "Wakata..." Kurei smiled as he gently placed a kiss on the boy's forehead.

          "And nii chan~"

          Kurei raised an eyebrow as he stared at the boy in his arms. So much for thinking that the nights here were more quiet... 

         "If you want to kiss me, don't kiss me there." His voice was mischievous as Koganei looked up to flash his nii chan a naughty smile.

       "... !!!"

And I would be missing your smile too... Kaoru...

~**~

Author's note: Konbanwa mina san, thank you for taking time out to read this fic of mine! ^^ I'm finally back after *rises from the dead and dusts herself* I cannot remember. Demo still hope that you have enjoyed the fic, please do drop me your reviews on whether you like it or not ^^ I'm eternally grateful *bows*

I was thinking of continuing the story from here, but I guess I'll have to leave it like this for now until I have the confidence that I wouldn't make a fool out of myself due to my lack of skills ^^ *most likely I have already done it along time ago. I'm really a hazard to myself* ^^ 

                 Really hope that you've enjoyed reading this and thank you once again. ^^

`rAvEn*m|RaGe

25 June 2002

~**~


End file.
